


Anything For You

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, i hope you all like it <3, this is super fluffy! :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Din helps you take care of your injuries.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Anything For You

You wince in pain as you walk up the ramp into the Razor Crest. So far, you’ve managed to hide your wound from Din, but you think that there’s a slight chance he might’ve noticed.

“(Y/n)?” he asks.

Your heart nearly stops as you turn to him. “What is it?”

“Why are you limping?” You can tell by the tone of his voice that he’s not going to make room for any excuses you might try to use.

“It’s – I only got nicked with something, but it’s fine–”

Din shakes his head, and when he speaks his voice is soft. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

You avert your gaze to the ground, guilt settling like a heavy weight on top of your chest. “Because I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’ll always worry about you, cyare,” he says, letting out a small sigh.

“But you don’t need to,” you protest, face heating up. 

He’s silent as he stares at you for a moment, and you know he’s giving you a look under that helmet of his without even having to see his face. “Let me patch you up?”

You know it’s no use arguing with him. “Okay,” you mumble, shoulders slumping in defeat. 

Din quickly rushes you to his quarters, immediately sitting you down on the cot. He goes to grab his medpac and opens it as he takes a seat next to you. 

“Do you know where the injury is?”

Heat rises to your cheeks. “It’s – um – a blaster just grazed my thigh.” He looks down and freezes, seeming to realize what you’re going to have to do if he wants to take care of it. “You know what, it’s okay,” you say. “It doesn’t hurt that much–”

“(Y/n),” Din sighs. 

Your heart pounds as you slowly peel off your pants, wincing a bit when the fabric rubs against your wound. Sitting here in front of Din so exposed makes you want to run away and hide, but you know he won’t let you leave until he’s taken care of you. 

He takes out a compression bandage and presses it against your thigh in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The feeling of his gloved fingers brushing against your bare skin sends a shiver down your spine, and you bite your lip. It’s almost enough to distract you from the pain. Almost.

“Are you okay?” he asks after noticing you flinch, panic evident in the way his words are rushed.

A soft laugh leaves your lips. “I’m fine.” A bit of time passes as Din keeps the bandage pressed to your wound, and you lose track of the amount of times he’s asked if you’re okay. “Din, I promise I’m alright. I would tell you if it hurt.”

You watch as he just barely nods, slowly alleviating the bandage but keeping it in place, and to finish it up he wraps it in gauze. 

“Feel okay?”

You shake your head in amusement, a smile tugging at the corners of your lips. “Yes, Din. Thank you for patching me up,” you say softly. 

“You don’t need to thank me.” He seems to realize that his hand is still laying on your thigh and snatches it back, almost as if he had burned himself. You grab your pants to put them on but Din stops you. “You should wear something looser than those.” 

He stands up and rummages around his quarters for a moment, returning with what looks like a pair of his sleeping shorts. “Oh, I – no, it’s okay,” you splutter, face warm. Your heart flutters at the thought of wearing them. “I have my own I can–”

“Just take them.”

You stare at his outstretched hand before finally accepting the piece of clothing, standing up to slide them on. Your face feels like it’s burning hot as you sit back down, Din’s lingering gaze not going unnoticed.

“Thank you,” you say, voice quiet.

“You know I’d do anything for you.”

You nod. “I know.”

Din clears his throat, his fingers fidgeting with each other, a nervous habit of his you’d noticed earlier. “You can stay up here to rest, if you want. My cot is more comfortable than yours. But I – I understand if you feel like it’s strange–”

“I don’t think it’s strange,” you cut him off to prevent him from rambling any further, giving him a small grin. “I’d love to stay here.”

He lets out what sounds like a sigh of relief. “I’m going to check on the kid. Try to get some rest, okay? You’ve had a rough day.” 

Your heart flutters at the clear concern in his voice. “I will,” You say softly.

When he leaves, you feel like you can breathe a little easier. You wipe your palms on your shirt, not having realized they’d grown sweaty. A shuddering breath escapes your lips as you lay down on Din’s cot, slipping under the covers and trying to get comfortable. As your eyes flutter shut, unconsciousness overtaking you, the only thing you can think about is the fact that you’re wearing Din Djarin’s sleep shorts.


End file.
